Typical belt clip assemblies for portable electronic products provide for the adequate retention of the portable electronic product to a belt or similar garment. Unfortunately, in providing adequate assurance in the security of the product to the belt, a common problem exists in the form of the awkward removal of the portable product from the belt. Most belt clips have a latch with a hook on the bottom portion of the latch. The hook on the bottom of the latch is generally necessary to provide adequate assurance that the portable product will not fall off the belt. When a user attempts to remove the portable product from their belt, the hook on the latch portion of the belt clip assembly will typically cling on to the belt. The user is then required to use extra effort to remove the portable product by putting their fingers between their belt and the waist band area of their pants or skirt to allow the hook to disengage from the belt. Thus, a belt clip assembly for portable products is desired that allows for the ease of removal from belts or similar garments.